JTeens: The Swap Force
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Volcano Festival has arrived in Skylands but unfortunately the forces of evil plan to use it to take over the world. The JTeens must team up with the Arkeyans and the Skylanders to stop this threat but little do they know is that an even more sinister plot is unfolding in the shadows. Set after JTeens: The Arkeyan Invasion
1. Mt Cloudbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders or Jackie Chan Adventures or the JTeens. I don't even own Alex. I only own my interrelation of the Arkeyan Empire established in the Skylanders Series. Thank you that is all.

**JTeens: The Swap Force**

**Mt. Cloudbreak**

In Woodburrow Sophie was already overseeing the plans to make sure that the Volcano Eruption Ceremony would go off without a hitch as she was having a word with the Arkeyan Sorcerers who ruled over the area. Alex was visiting from her home dimension after the invasion caused by the Tchang Zu of her home universe who was currently imprisoned for all time.

"So what bring you to visit our dimension once again?" Sophie said as the plans for the eruption ceremony were going underway.

"I'm actually here on vacation since the Dragon Realm in my universe is the source of all the magic in my dimension," Alex spoke, "But enough about that word on the street is that all those in this universe slain by the Arkeyan Empire have been revived but the Arkeyans still rule the universe."

"It's actually a good thing they rule the universe," Tessa spoke, "With the Zangyack Empire gone who knows what else is going to happen?"

"Either way where is everyone else?" Sophie spoke.

"I'll go get them," Alex said going off to find everyone else.

"Welcome back to Skylands everyone," Eon said to the JTeens and Jade, "This land is protected by great heroes known as the Skylanders."

"We already know that but what about the new Skylanders that Jade found?" Drago asked.

"Dude relax will you and just be happy that Wally's out of Juvie and that my evil sis is in federal prison for life and her pack are in separate federal prisons with no human contact for life," Ice spoke.

"The Arkeyans have been busy as of late," Jade spoke, "But I wish they didn't put Jimmy in federal prison for three years."

"Jimmy attempted to murder Governess Aqua's apprentice for getting revenge upon Mikey," Adinda spoke, "We cannot change that nor can we change the sentence Jade."

"Back to my story," Eon spoke, "The Area of Skylands we're in now is known as the Cloudbreak Isles defended by a special team of Skylanders whose job it was to protect a magical volcano that replenishes the magic in Skylands every 100 years. This is done through a ceremony by the four ancient elementals. But where there is great power great evil is drawn to it and it was during the last eruption ceremony that the elementals were attacked."

The scene shifted to a cloaked figure sending out hordes of fire vipers to attack the ancient elementals. The Skylanders saw this and fought back against the vipers using their attacks to defeat them.

"However the heroes found themselves trapped at the summit of the Volcano and when it erupted it blasted them to earth and into pieces," Eon explained as the Volcanic eruption blasted the Skylanders apart, "However the magic inside the volcano gave them a new power. The ability to swap halves which turned them into the Swap Force."

"So why are we here?" Jade asked.

"Kaos is probably going to attempt to use the volcano to try and take over Skylands," Adinda said, "And it is up to us to stop him. Luna and her team are already in Woodburrow as we speak."

"Hey where are Maria and Yukie?" Cody asked.

"They're also in Woodburrow as well," Eon said as he faded away before Flynn popped up.

"Guess what everyone we're about to witness something that Hugo says hasn't been seen in over a hundred years," Flynn said, "And I even got a volcano hat."

"Hopefully we can enjoy this and that Adinda's feeling about Kaos being up to something is wrong," Ice said.

"So do I," Adinda said silently before spotting a bird with somebody riding on it being chased by some Bat Shadowkhan, "Guys we might want to help."

Before they could do anything however the bird landed right onto the Dread-Yacht and somebody got off its back. It was a girl with cat like features and wore a green dress.  
"Tessa long time no see," Adinda said, "I usually don't see you outside of Woodburrow."

"Yeah no time to explain Adinda," Tessa said, "Where are the Skylanders? My village is in danger."

"They're right here and we've got Portal Masters alongside them," Flynn said referring to Jade, Alex the JTeens and the Dragon Skylanders.

"Great perhaps they can help us," Tessa spoke before more Shadowkhan showed up, "Go into the Volcano. We can lose them there."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Flynn said steering the ship into the volcano with the Shadowkhan on the tail.

In the volcano the ship was dodging lava pillars and what not as Flynn was steering.

"Tessa are you sure this was a good idea?" Ice shouted as the ship continued bouncing as it took damage.

"Never mind that we got company," Sunburn said as Shadowkhan ninjas showed up and attacked.

The heroes and the Skylanders used their powers and martial arts abilities to fight back against the Shadowkhan and clear away any rubble that got on the Dread-Yacht.

"Okay I think that should be the last of them," Cynder said as the ship managed to escape the Shadowkhan before flying out of the volcano and crash landing.

"My ship!" Flynn cried seeing the state it was in, "She saved our lives."

"We've got to get to Woodburrow fast," Tessa said, "I'll have somebody tow your ship to the village."

"As a captain I won't abandon my ship," Flynn stated.

"Very well Flynn," Rose said, "We'll go on foot to Woodburrow."

As the team went on foot to Woodburrow they were unaware that they were being watched.

In Kaos' fortress in the Cloudbreak Isles Kaos was busy tuning his latest invention as Malefor returned from interrogating the chieftess.

"I still say we need to send in more Shadowkhan and attack," Kaos spoke, "We need to eliminate those interlopers now."

"But this all out invasion is drawing in too much attention," Glumshanks said, "Perhaps we could try a more subtle approach. Let's also remember that the Arkeyan Empire still has us at the top of its hit list.""

"I'm with the troll on this one," Malefor said, "And I've got a swarm of Ninja Shadowkhan ready."

"At least these Shadowkhan are more effective than these greebils," Kaos said as the greebils were messing about, "I can't believe I'm all out of trolls."

"That's the thing about Shadowkhan," Malefor said, "They're endless and limitless and they won't rise up against us."

"But we better be careful cause you know what happened in the home universe of the Dragon Realm's guardian," Glumshanks chimed in, "Tchang Zu ended up stripped of all his chi and magic and he's sentenced to life in the Arkeyan Empire's deepest dungeon for all eternity."

"There isn't a prison in all of existence that can hold me," Malefor sneered, "And once the Darkness spreads over all of Skylands evil will reign for all eternity or at least till the next 100 years and if that doesn't work I can use the dragonballs to summon the Eternal Dragon Skylus and make it happen."

Malefor then laughed evilly and loudly in the process.


	2. Welcome to Woodburrow

**Welcome to Woodburrow**

At the town of Woodburrow the team arrived with Flynn and Tessa since the latter had shown up via team of Dragons along with Flynn's wrecked ship.

"We should've had Shenron make it so that this thing was impervious to damage," Sunburn spoke.

"Shenron's not here Sunburn and we've got things to do," Rose said.

"She's right," Roark said showing up, "Either way welcome to Woodburrow. For those of you who don't know me I am Roark, Governor Terrador's Nephew and one of the 8 leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerers in the Cloudbreak Isles."

"An honor to meet you your highness," Ice spoke as he and the others bowed down before Roark.

"Thanks for the formalities but we've got problems," Jasmine said, "Shadowkhan have been spotted in the Cloudbreak Isles and some shadowkhan even kidnapped the Chieftess."

"Who is the Cheiftess?" Cody wondered.

"She's the leader of our village," Tessa said, "And the only one able to communicate with the Four Ancient Elementals."

"I can see why they'd want to kidnap her," Chrissie said.

"And most of you should be lucky that we Arkeyans even allowed you to come here at all," Jasmine said glaring at most of the group minus Ice, "Most of the empire still hates your guts."

"I can see that," Ice said.

"And you two are still on thin ice with Emperor Drake," Jasmine added glaring at Rose and Sara, "He had to double the vault security after the break in."

"Enough Jasmine let's just get ready for the big Ceremony and rescue the Chieftess," Roark said trying to avoid a fight breaking out.

"Roark's right," Colleen said, "The sooner we rescue the Chieftess the sooner we can figure out what Kaos is up to."

"But we need to know where the Chieftess is before we mount a rescue," Chrissie reminded.

"We could just send in the Dragons to scout," Cody suggested.

"Won't work," Drago spoke, "Kaos may order the Shadowkhan to shoot them down and the Arkeyans rule all of Skylands."

"Why don't we just get Rose and Sara to send in the Arkeyans?" Sophie suggested.

"Emperor Drake rules the Arkeyan Empire and since he revoked Rose and Sara's authority to order the Arkeyans for the vault fiasco for 130 days there's no telling if they'll listen to them," Cynder chimed in.

"And I doubt that Luna and her team will listen to you considering they still hate your guts," Sunburn sneered to Colleen, "The final straw for them was taking that brat's side when Drago said the divorce was the brat's fault which it was."

"And I second that," Zap added, "And so do most of the Skylanders for that matter."

"Even the entire Swap Force agrees with it and they all agree with the stupid lizard Shendu's final punishment of eternal torture in the form of the rage of every Arkeyan Sorcerer past, present and future until the end of creation for ordering Drago to polish every suit of armor he could find as punishment for yelling at that stupid whore!" Whirlwind snapped, "That was the final straw for the Arkeyans!"

"And it's also the reason why they officially rule all of Skylands and the entire universe," Spyro spoke while sighing, "We get it Whirlwind but you don't have to keep bringing it up."

Over on Dragon's Peak King Ramses was watching the viewing mirror and shook his head yet again as the bickering between the Skylanders and the Portal Masters began.

"You'd think they'd learn to drop the subject by now?" Flavius said to King Ramses.

"The Arkeyan Empire does not let any dishonor against their people go," King Ramses spoke, "They've got the memory of elephants and they'll destroy and entire dimensions to restore their honor. That is why the Arkeyans are the most fearsome and the most dangerous civilization of Sorcerers in all of existence. Entire civilizations were wiped out of existence and history by the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire because the civilizations dishonored the Sorcerer King at the time."

"Skylands never had to deal with this when Emperor Marcus was the Emperor of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire," Terrador spoke, "He ruled the Empire with peace and he never started a war or let the Arkeyans attack other civilizations without a reason and he certainly never took over the entire universe."

"But the Arkeyans do have a reason for ruling Skylands and the Universe," Cyril reminded, "One of their leader's honor was sullied by an unrefined brat and her friends."

"And you know full what happened the last time one of their leaders was insulted," Blaze reminded, "Not to mention what'll happen every 100 years after the Volcano on the Cloudbreak Isles erupts."

"Sozin's Comet, named after Volcanic Arkeyan Sorcerer Governor Sozin Leader of the Volcanic Arkeyans 9000 years ago," Volteer said, "The very same comet that showed up across Skylands 9000 years ago. Let us hope his descendant does not use it to make history repeat itself."

"We can only hope at this point," Flavius said praying.

Back in Woodburrow the team managed to drop the bickering but Adinda could tell that it was affecting the group.

"So how goes the preparations for the ceremony Sophie?" Adinda asked Sophie.

"We're a bit behind since Kaos kidnapped the Chieftess but we're getting there," Sophie replied, "All we need now is to find the four ancient elementals and have them begin the ceremony. You think that's probably why Kaos kidnapped her?"

"She is the only one able to communicate with the four ancient elementals," Adinda said, "And after each ceremony they scatter to different parts of the Cloudbreak Isles. I am certain that is why Kaos kidnapped her."

"You think he's planning to use the Volcano to take over Skylands?"

"If he is then we better prepare to summon the Eternal Dragon. Overusing the Eternal Dragon may cause the Black Smoke Dragon to emerge but if push comes to shove we may have no choice."


	3. Rescue the Chieftess

**Rescue the Chieftess**

Over in Kaos' fortress Kaos and Malefor were looking over the locations of the four ancient elementals.

"Thanks to my powers and Malefor's experience and ability I was able to learn the locations of the four ancient elementals," Kaos said, "And I plan to evilize them so that when they do their magic act they'll fill the volcano with darkness and spread it across all of Skylands."

"And in case that doesn't work I've taken to filling the volcano itself with petrified Darkness," Malefor said.

"But what if the Arkeyan Sorcerers use the Eternal Dragon to undo the damage?" Glumshanks asked.

"Way ahead of you," Malefor said, "I sent the Shadowkhan out to locate the dragonballs before the Arkeyans do."

"Which leaves us free to focus on the ancient elementals themselves," Kaos said, "And I say we should go with an all-out invasion."

"Bad idea," Malefor retorted, "We should use a more subtle approach."

"He's actually right," Glumshanks said being able to speak his mind more with Malefor present, "The previous all out invasions draw too much attention and Malefor tried the invasion thing and it ended up with him being sealed in the underworld."

"Well since you're so smart Malefor you lead the next task," Kaos said, "I've got ancient elementals to find."

Kaos then left to go do just that.

"Kaos is terribly stupid and over confident," Malefor grumbled, "At least his mother Minerva has more sense than he does."

"For once we agree on that Malefor," Glumshanks said, "So what are you going to do?"

"For now I'll let Kaos do as he pleases and then wait for Minerva to show up then when she does show up I'll attack and if the Eternal Dragon Shows up then ill use it."

"But you are aware of the safeguards around Genghis that'll prevent him from granting you a wish."

"I'm aware of this and I'm already making plans to get around that. In the meantime I just sensed that our enemies are going to Cascade Glade. My guess is that they're going to rescue the Chieftess and some of the Elder Town's folk but they'll be in for a bit of a surprise."

Meanwhile in Cascade Glade the heroes were already at the Luau Lagoon where Skylanders of the Air Element were stronger.

"This the place," Rita said, "Whirlwind take lead."

"Consider it done," Whirlwind said as she and Chrissie took leader with Free Ranger guiding.

"So far everything seems to be going okay," Hsi Wu said, "But where is Emperor Drake?"

"He'll be here," Sunburn said, "Ceremony Tradition states that the Arkeyan Sorcerer King is not to show up with the Imperial Guard until all the four ancient elementals are together."

"Why is that?" Colleen questioned.

"If you must know it was done by King Cyrus the First, The First Emperor of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire," Swarm spoke, "The Arkeyans wanted a back up plan in the event that something like this happened and they didn't want their own Eternal Dragon Corrupted."

"Sounds like they're trying to cover their bases," Drago said.

"That's right," Cynder said, "Considering that the Arkeyans Rule all of Skylands."

"And don't you forget it," Rita stated, "Emperor Drake's watching as we speak and he probably knows by now about all the dishonors committed against the empire." "And while he does care about the family he has to ensure the safety of the Empire as well," Sunburn stated.

"I bet he's probably holding a war meeting in the event that Kaos does do an all out invasion of the Cloudbreak Isles," Cody said, "So far the Arkeyans are a War driven civilization."

"But they only attack if they're the ones that have been dishonored and only then if the offense is huge like dishonoring one of their leaders or the offense that caused them to enslave the entire universe and eliminate all of Avalon and it's rulers," Spyro reminded bringing up Shendu's final punishment.

Little did anybody know, Emperor Drake was watching everything in New Camelot and he was holding a conference about the situation regarding the Cloudbreak Isles and Skylands and had invited the Arkeyan Generals and invited some of the Dragons to attend too and he even invited Adinda of the Mystic Arkeyans.

"Air Chief Marshall Sora your report?" Emperor Drake asked.

"Thank you Sire," Sora a Wind Arkeyan Sorceress with blonde hair with blue high lights and wearing a sky blue Air Chief Marshall's uniform said, "I've sent my best Wind Arkeyans to find the four ancient elementals and unfortunately they've found Bat Shadowkhan in their way. My guess is that Malefor is using the Shadowkhan to tail my troops into leading them to the elementals."

"Thank you Sora," Drake said, "Imperial General Lamorak you spent much of your life among the people of the Cloudbreak Isles and you are one of the only few among us gifted enough to have actually been able to communicate with them. Where would they go to rest every 100 years?"

"It's hard to be absolutely sure your highness but from what I can gather the places are very hard to find and locate," Imperial General Lamorak said, "Only the Chieftess and I knew where to find them but I fear that Malefor tortured the information out of her which means that all of Skylands is in danger."

"Indeed," Drake said, "General Byron what is your recommendation?"

"I recommend that we also take a look at what happened the last time when your father Emperor Ryan was ruling the empire," General Byron, an Arkeyan General of the Gaia Arkeyans and Roark's Father spoke, "The last time the eruption Ceremony happened the place was attacked by fire vipers and Kaos' Mom, Minerva. The failed attack forced the Arkeyans to guard the place full time and it also left shards of prettified darkness in the area."

"Indeed," Drake said, "Eureka, Bonnie, Buck this is the first time you've attended a war meeting and you three have spent most of your lives among the people of the Cloudbreak Isles. Do you think that adding more troops to the Isles would stop Kaos' invasion?"

"The people of the Cloudbreak Isles are a great people that have hope," Buck said, "They believe that they'll survive anything as long as they have hope and confidence in us and in the Skylanders."

"You're right Buck," Drake said, "We need to discuss what Malefor would do to try and destroy their hope."

"Well if I were Malefor I'd do something to terrify the entire area into doing what he demands," Eureka a yellow dragon smaller than Buck but big enough to carry Bonnie said, "Remember my mentor Elder Volteer said that the Dark Armies did that during the Year of the Dragon."

"And how would he do that?" Admiral Siebold asked, "Malefor would have to do something huge to pull it off."

"Knowing him he'd destroy an entire island or burn a whole village," Bonnie a young girl wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and tights under a small skirt spoke, "Or perhaps he'd destroy the Cloudbreak isles."

"Isn't that similar to what General Malva's Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather Volcanic Arkeyan Governor Sozin did 9000 years ago?" Buck questioned, "He used the power of a comet to wipe out an evil civilization that attacked the Arkeyans before he used the comet's power 100 years after that to finish that war."

"My ancestor did that Buck," General Malva spoke, "And if push comes to shove I may have to use the Comet to attack Malefor and his Shadowkhan Armies head on or at least get my cousin Governess Shasta to do so."

"Let's remember that Sozin's comet only comes once every 100 years and it only shows up seven days after the Eruption Ceremony," Adinda reminded, "However our enemies can do a lot in seven days."

"True and on a lesser note the Earth is still under our control," General Kylie said, "We've got total control over the planet and we've got eyes and ears everywhere so if anybody does insult the Arkeyan Empire we will know about it."

"Excellent news General Kylie," Drake spoke, "General Comet you've been silent as of late."

General Comet, Governess Celestia and Princess Luna's elder cousin, a Cosmic Arkeyan with blue hair and a beard and wearing a five Star General's uniform showing that he was higher ranked than Sora, Siebold and Malva spoke.

"Sire I was simply reviewing everything that's been said and done since we enslaved the earth and sentenced Shendu to his final punishment of Eternal Torture and while the safety of the Isles and Skylands is important we do need to go over the issue of the Dragonballs," General Comet said, "We've been summoning Genghis too often."

"Comet is right sir," Kylie spoke, "The last thing we need is another shadow dragon breakout and loss of the eternal dragon for 100 years."

"True but don't forget we can afford to loose Genghis for 100 years since Genghis did give us life spans to live over 1000 years old," Drake said, "However we have to watch the energy use so we must cleanse Genghis' Dragonballs after each use."

"And there is that new Eternal Dragon that we don't know about in the cloudbreak isles," Lamorak spoke, "I'm the only one among us whose seen it and its dragonballs."

"Probably the only reason why you're among the Imperial Generals," Malva muttered quietly under her breath to Buck who giggled.

"I heard that," Lamorak snapped to Malva, "Let me remind you that as an Imperial General I out rank you Malva so zip it."

"Guys enough," Adinda said, "Let's just resume our tasks. The JTeens and the Swap Force have probably found the Chieftess by now."

The others agreed and decided to end the war meeting for now.

Back in Cascade Glade Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Jade,, the Jteens and the Skylanders had rescued the Chieftess and were currently heading back to Woodburrow on Roxanne's back.

"Thank you for rescuing me young heroes,' The Chieftess said, "But we don't have time to waste. Malefor knows where to find the ancient elementals and I'm afraid they are in grave danger."

"Can't we just use the Eternal Dragon to find the Ancient Elementals and move them to Woodburrow first?" Hsi Wu suggested, "Or at least send us to their locations?"

"It's not that easy," Rose spoke, "The Elementals are hidden so that not even the Eternal Dragons can find them. If the Eternal Dragons knew where to find them we'd have summoned one to do just that ages ago."

"And the Dragonballs need time to recharge after each use," Colleen reminded remembering what Eon told her of the Eternal Dragon as they returned to Woodburrow.

"Here we are," Roxanne said, "next stop Woodburrow."

"Thanks for the flight Roxanne," Cody said, "As an earth dragon you seem to be very calm and you look a bit younger than most Earth Dragons."

"Roxanne was Guardian Terrador's apprentice and her techniques were nearly flawless and precise," Rita said, "Drake quickly promoted Roxanne to being Governor Terrador's Bodyguard and she's done very well at it too."

"That's great but we've got ancient Elementals to locate," Chrissie reminded.

"Chrissie's right," Reina said, "If we don't find them first then all of Skylands is doomed."


End file.
